Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4k^{7}-2k^{2}) + (-5k^{5}-2k ) + (-2k^{5}-5k^{2} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4k^{7}-2k^{2} - 5k^{5}-2k - 2k^{5}-5k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 k^7} - {2 k^2} - \color{#DF0030}{5 k^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{2 k} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^5} - {5 k^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -4 k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^5} + { k^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -2 k} $ Add the coefficients. $-4k^{7}-7k^{5}-7k^{2}-2k$